Eenie Meanie Sassaleeny, I Love You
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Draco wants to confess his love ... In an adorable way, R&R or I wont post anymore
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Short one-shot ! Its very cute and adorable ... Read A/N at the bottom !

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Warning : Slash, Kissing, Adorable!Draco, and Yea thats it

* * *

Draco needed a way to tell Harry that he loved him, he paced the floor all night and into dawn thinking of different ideas, he didnt really get the idea until about 8 that morning and with a smile on his face and a plan in his head he went to sleep.

A few hours later** (1)** found Draco Malfoy and best friend Blaise Zabini **(2)** standing outside the doors of the Great Hall waiting for Harry Potter to come through, a few minuets went by with no sign of him and Draco was getting restless.

For the next ten minuets they stood there watching student after student whether it be Gryffindor, Slytherin,Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff go by it still wasnt Harry Potter, " Where is he Blaise ? Its halfway through dinner and he's not here " Draco stressed out to his dark skinned ( A/N : Sexy Voiced, Supple Skin, Sexy Smile, Laugh Drippin With Honey, Chisled Chest, Firm Ass, UGHHH ! SORRY I CANT HELP IT ! ) friend who shrugged cluelessly.

Eventually Blaise cried out and pointed at the steps where - You guessed it - Harry and his friends were coming down chatting lightly but stopped as soon as they came faced to face with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Harry straightened up and looked Draco directly in the eye, " What do you want Dra- Malfoy ? " He corrected himself and looked at his friends to see if they caught it, which apparently they didnt.

Draco cleared his throat before speaking " Harry I just wanted to say that ... - He glanced at Blaise before taking a deep breath - I love you " And of course it was silent for a few minuets before Harry spoke again - Seemingly coming from shock - " W-what ? " He asked, Draco glanced at Blaise again before talking " I know this is gonna be Uber gay but Blaise come here ", the Italian coughed slightly before turning towards Draco and did the unthinkable ... Yeaaappp they started slapping hands, or in an American's case, played a type of version of Patty Cake, Harry paid attention when Draco started singing :

_Eenie Meanie Sassaleeny, _  
_Opps ah tumbalini, _  
_Achi cachi Liberace, _  
_I love you,_

[ Draco looked at Harry when he said the " I Love You " part ]

_Take a peach, _  
_Take a plum, _  
_Take a stick of bubble gum, _  
_No peach _  
_No plumb _  
_No stick of bubble gum_

[ Everyone chuckled which made Harry and Draco realize they had an audience but Draco continued anyway ]

_Saw you with your boyfriend _  
_last night _  
_How'd you know _  
_I was peaking through the key hole _  
_Nosy _  
_Didn't do the dishes _  
_Lazy _  
_Stole a box of candy _  
_Greedy _  
_Jumped out the window _  
_Dog on crazy_

[ Harry smiled fondly ' Draco realy does care ' He thought to himself ]

_That's why they call me... _  
_Eenie Meanie Sassaleeny, _  
_Opps ah tumbalini, _  
_Achi cachi Liberace_,

" I love you " Draco turned towards Harry on the last part and looked straight into his eyes, green clashing with molten silver eyes, everyone waited for anything to happen. After a few panicked moments Harry lept into Draco's arms and cried out tearfully, " I love you too ! "

**_END_**

* * *

A/N : Yea sorry I still have writers block so its gonna be more one-shots till I can complete a chapter and im gonna make it extra long and dramatic for you because Ive made u wait,

(1) ~ I know Draco stayed up late and when you do its very hard to wake up mere hours later no matter how many go by

(2) ~ I know Ive mentioned Blaise in my stories but he's just .SEXY !


	2. Im One Pissed Off Author

A/N : Yet again a dumbass decided to review ... Im getting sick of this, I know that it might happen when I actually DO become a writer but last time I checked NONE of you smartasses werent a fucking DICTIONARY ! So WHAT If I cut through the fucking story and put my own Author's Note I felt like it ! If I wana do it, I will fucking do it ! If it disturbs you then it fucking disturbs you, DONT tell me not to do it because its gonna make me do it any- MOTHER FUCKING- way !

Dont try and be a smart ass when you review because in my eyes you're just being an Ass, your not smart to me at all " so if you could maybe stop doing that " I'd really fucking appreciate it **Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain.**

* * *

Sorry for that, to my other reviewers I'd like to thank :

**sheababy**  
**meefgal**  
**nearmatt**  
**Katsumi Hatake**

**~ Guest 8/19/12 . chapter 2**  
**Write more pwease! This was the best thing ever! ~**

**~ Guest 8/10/12 . chapter 2**  
**I LOVE THIS SO MUCH! ~**

**Citrine Nebulae**  
**Okirimono **  
**Kyandi Tsumi**  
**TheDeathAssistant4 * **  
**TheRejectedAngel**  
**Lizzie's last night**  
**GreenSunset **  
**XtremeQueen1234 ***  
**booklover0147**  
**ginniirox ***  
**DarkAngelJudas**  
**GothicToeLicker **  
**mellomatt12**  
**BeyondMello**  
**X-grey-X**

**~ Guest 8/21/12 . chapter 1**  
**That was sad. But it was good. I did send this story to a friend and she enjoyed it too. The only thing is I wish the ending could've been better. Other then that GREAT story. Keep up the good work. ;-) ~**

**Hershey's Chocolate Bar**  
**Linkk-Destiny**  
**theheartstourniquet ***  
**Mischievous Mayhem **  
**Autumn Reid **  
**BambiLuran**  
**InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47**  
**Sorry I'm such a nerd **  
**ladyblanc**  
**InKoHolIcXxxEeaTeR **  
**Grell-lover-4ever**  
**Magic-Shipping**  
**FoRkFaCe ***  
**FlipperTheProfessor**  
**Nadia Blackrose **  
**America's Suiteheart ( Again Im Sorry )**  
**BBawlight**

If you have a star next to your name that means that you're my best reviewer and I love you for allll the positive reviews you gave me ^_^

Im sorry for the angry outburst but this is the LAST warning im giving to the asses out there ... and the bold written above are all my positive reviewers I admire.

* * *

******** Next chapter for ****Matt Messes with Mello****,**** Teach Me****, ****Nate Phantom****, ****Obsession****, ****Abuse****,**** Ready Set Dont Go James****, and ****Make Some Noise****, will not be updated until I have more reviews ... Im sorry stay with me here ******


End file.
